


It Takes Two

by kitausu



Series: Shance Wedding Zine [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: When the suits are ready to be picked up, it turns out it's just a little too much for the boys to handle.-"When Lance finally received the call that their suits were ready for pick-up, Shiro had to admit that he barely remembered what they looked like. It had been months since they went to pick them out and the only thing that really stood out for him that day was Lance. Lance, radiant and cutting an enticing figure and his hand in Lance’s back pocket just to feel.There was velvet, Shiro was sure. But there was also the fine bone of Lance’s wrists peaking out from the cuffs, and the thin skin of his neck over the dark collar and that little curl of hair at Lance’s nape that Shiro wasn’t ashamed to say he was at least a little obsessed with it. "





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> And here was my little nsfw contribution!

When Lance finally received the call that their suits were ready for pick-up, Shiro had to admit that he barely remembered what they looked like. It had been months since they went to pick them out and the only thing that really stood out for him that day was Lance. Lance, radiant and cutting an enticing figure and his hand in Lance’s back pocket just to feel.

There was velvet, Shiro was sure. But there was also the fine bone of Lance’s wrists peaking out from the cuffs, and the thin skin of his neck over the dark collar and that little curl of hair at Lance’s nape that Shiro wasn’t ashamed to say he was at least a little obsessed with it. In fact, Shiro could likely list every other minute detail of Lance and what he looked like that day, and possibly any day, except for what on earth he was wearing.

Shiro was even more hopeless about his own suit, only recalling the look of heat in Lance’s eyes and the way he had bruised up his knees against the gear shift of the car trying to clamber into Shiro’s lap too fast to be safe or graceful and in full view of the street outside the store.

So yeah, Shiro didn’t remember much, but he was significantly more eager to return to the little shop this time then the first, already itching to see Lance all dressed up again. Even in an ill-fitting suit, Lance had been radiant. Just the memory of it had saliva pooling in Shiro’s mouth, eager to kiss and touch and feel again.

When they arrived at the shop that day, the sales people seemed to remember them immediately, some even cooing a little as they walked in hand in hand. At one-point in his life, Shiro would have considered slipping his hand out of Lance’s, trying to mitigate all of the attention. But now he just held tighter, lacing their fingers together with a smirk at everyone in the room who wasn’t allowed to do the same.

One of the sales girls, the same one from before if Shiro remembered correctly, showed them to a private fitting room. It was a much nicer version of what they had previously had: two rooms connected together with a thin privacy screen blocking them from the view of the main parlor. Dropping a significant amount of money last time must have won them their good graces.

Behind the screen, the suits were hung on a rack all on their own, Shiro and Lance’s names pinned to the garment bags on an elegant hand-written note. Still holding Shiro’s hand, Lance darted forward, nearly dragging Shiro across the little alcove in his haste. Except, when he actually started to unzip his bag, Lance found Shiro’s hand covering his, stilling his movement.

“We aren’t supposed to see each other’s yet,” Shiro admonished, grinning down at Lance when his fiancé started to frown.

Not planning to give up easily, Lance tried to protest again but Shiro stopped him once more, kissing Lance’s open mouth when he started to speak. It was meant to be a quick kiss, but Shiro couldn’t resist licking a little into Lance’s mouth, dipping his tongue between Lance’s open lips.

They were both breathing heavily when Shiro finally pulled back, thankful for the screen still shielding them from view. It took a few tries, but eventually Shiro fumbled Lance’s garment bag off the rack without looking so he could push it into Lance’s loose grasp.

“Go try it on,” Shiro whispered, darting forward for another kiss with the bag crinkling between them as Lance tried to lean closer.

Slowly, Shiro stepped back until he wasn’t touching Lance at all, his heated gaze the only thing keeping them connected, a phantom touch. “And don’t come out,” Shiro warned.

Shiro wagged his finger and only smirked when Lance lunged forward to try and playfully bite at it before Shiro pulled his hand out of reach.

“You’re killing me,” Lance groaned as he backed away from Shiro. “You’re killing your fiancé.”

“You’ll live,” Shiro laughed before snatching up his own bag and disappearing behind the curtain.

-

The suit was only passingly familiar, but he knew Lance well enough to know why he had loved it on him so much. He could practically hear Lance’s voice in his head, bemoaning and complaining about the shirt stretching across Shiro’s chest and accentuating _all that, _as Lance put it.

Lance loved to say things like that just to make Shiro blush, and honestly, even after all this time it still worked to a degree. There was no doubt in Shiro’s mind that Lance would hold all the cards on their wedding night, enticing him so easily like he always did. From an outside perspective, Shiro might have looked in control, the way he held Lance down, teased him until tears slipped down his cheeks. But in reality, Lance held all the strings and Shiro wouldn’t have it any other way.

It was easy to get lost in the fantasy of that night, of peeling Lance out of his suit, even if the details were all blurred in his mind’s eye. Shiro couldn’t wait to kiss Lance at the altar, but even more, he knew he would barely be able to wait to get him alone and kiss the curve of his hip bones that always drove Shiro wild.

Caught up in his own head, it took Shiro a minute to realize the metallic clicking sound he was hearing was the curtain being slid open, and not something far off and unimportant. When he turned, Lance was backlit by the store light in his suit, all of Shiro’s fantasies manifested. 

There was no other word for it. Shiro was star struck. The velvet jacket that would have looked ridiculous on anyone else was now fitted perfectly for Lance’s lean body, accentuating his…_everything_. He looked elegant and sophisticated and way out of Shiro’s league and for the millionth time Shiro wondered what he had done right to be here, to be with Lance.

Lance didn’t say anything before he pushed further into the room, pressing his body tightly up against Shiro’s chest and kissing him hard. It was only instinct that had Shiro kissing back, flipping Lance so he could push him up against the wall of the fitting room, taking what little control of the situation he had, if any.

The curtain was still wide open as they kissed. If anyone peaked around the privacy screen securing the center portion of the dressing room they would see them, Shiro sliding his hand up under Lance’s thigh, squeezing him tight against his hips, feeling Lance swell and fill out his slacks as Shiro shameless ground against him.

Shiro could have stayed like this forever, kissing Lance. He groaned, frustrated when he felt Lance start to pull away before realizing exactly what he was up to. It was a little hypocritical, but when Shiro understood that Lance was trying to sink to his knees, he stopped him with a firm hand on Lance’s shoulder, the other still gripping tight enough to bruise his thigh.

“We’re not having sex in here,” Shiro tried, but his cock was still pressed tight against Lance’s and he could feel the little subconscious jolting movements Lance’s hips made with every breath.

“Why not?” Lance pouted, already leaning forward to kiss at Shiro’s throat as if he couldn’t keep his mouth away.

Shiro understood the feeling, the temptation growing stronger when he felt the hint of Lance’s teeth on his neck.

“Lance, I’m not going to make those poor sales people clean up our come stains,” Shiro scolded, even if the disapproval was somewhat mitigated by Shiro’s hands migrating up to Lance’s ass to squeeze, encouraging him to bite harder. 

Lance was in the process of sucking a mark behind Shiro’s ear when Shiro suddenly jerked away, finding a willpower he certainly did not know he had when it came to Lance.

“Come on,” Shiro groaned, dropping Lance’s leg before pushing him out of the room.

“Go change, and _try _to make sure it fits,” Shiro nearly pleaded, closing the curtain of his own fitting room before he could see Lance’s reply

Lance scoffed from the other side, “Who do you take me for?”

Somehow, miraculously, they managed to get changed and get the suits put back into the bags without incident. Well…mostly without incident. Shiro could still see the outline of Lance’s cock in his jeans when he came back out to meet him. It was distracting enough that Shiro nearly dropped the bag five times, fumbling the hanger as they moved the partition.

“How was the fit?” one of the sales girls asked, her eyes fixating on where Lance had plastered himself tight up against Shiro’s side.

They were standing at the counter, so Shiro knew she couldn’t see it, but it wasn’t exactly subtle the way Lance was groping Shiro’s ass or the obvious way in which Shiro was trying to hurriedly pass her the garment bags. The counter only concealed so much and there was an entire room full of mirrors directly behind them that likely illuminated exactly what was going on.

They left the suits there to be dry cleaned, or at least, that was what Shiro thought they had done. He was too busy hustling Lance out into the summer heat and into their car to think much about anything else.

When they got into the car, Shiro was grateful for the sun reflector on the windshield that largely protected them from view. He had bought it after last time and the embarrassment of looking up to see security knocking on their window.

Now the inside of the car was a warm, but made dark and cave like by the cover when Shiro opened the back door and pushed Lance inside.

Shiro followed quickly after, not caring how hurried he must look to the others milling around in the parking lot. All he cared about was Lance. It was easy and instinctual to manhandle Lance anymore, knowing how much he loved it when Shiro yanked him into his lap like he was weightless. Lance’s head brushed the roof of the car, but he didn’t seem to mind or care as he dove back in for Shiro’s mouth.

They would need to turn on the car soon, sweat already pooling under Shiro’s palms and at the small of Lance’s back where his shirt was hiked up. But right now, Shiro was too busy licking the little beads of sweat from Lance’ neck to worry too much about it.

When Lance started to laugh though, Shiro pulled back, barely saving himself from getting clipped in the face when Lance’s giggles turned into full out snickers and he threw his hands up to cover his mouth.

“What? What are you laughing at?” Shiro smiled.

He pulled Lance’s hands away so he could thumb the corner of his mouth playfully. 

“I was just wondering…How is the parking lot any better?”

“Are you complaining?” Shiro asked, his lips against Lance’s neck again, teeth grazing the skin as he considered where to put his mark.

They both knew it was ridiculous to try this here again, having already been caught once. But they also each knew there was no point in suggesting they stop. 

“No, not even remotely. No complaining here, not from me,” Lance babbled, tilting his head back, encouraging Shiro to bite.

“You looked so good in that suit,” Shiro growled, taking the invite and nearly drawing blood as he bit harshly at one of the tendons in Lance’s neck.

Shiro wondered if they would ever be able to come here and not end up like this, hastily unbuttoning each other’s pants and hoping no one saw the way Shiro’s arm was moving through the side windows. Lance had such a pretty cock, slim, like him, and it looked gorgeous up against Shiro’s. He gripped them together and stroked, his hold tight enough to make them both shiver and quake.

“I want to be inside you,” Shiro whispered, moving further down to push Lance’s shirt out of the way so he could sink his teeth into Lance’s collarbone.

“_Fuck_,” Lance whined, arching up into Shiro’s mouth, wanting to feel more.

Shiro was pushing them hard, trying to get off fast. He didn’t want to have to stop to turn the car on, but the air was getting stiflingly hot, pleasure and heat making Shiro’s head swim.

“A little more, baby. Come on, you can do it. You’re being such a good boy,” Shiro praised, his mouth up against Lance’s ear.

Just like always, it was the magic word, the phrase guaranteed to make Lance’s back bow as he came between them. The feel of Lance’s cock twitching against his had Shiro growling, low and almost threatening if not for how turned on he was. Lance was whimpering in sensitivity as Shiro continued to stroke, but he didn’t want to let him go, not when he was so close.

Every pass of his hand had Lance jerking in his arms like a livewire. “Come on, come on, come one,” Lance chanted, slumping against his chest to murmur against the skin of Shiro’s neck.

One of Lance’s hands came down in encouragement, his thumb rubbing a slow circle around the head of Shiro’s cock and that was all it took. Shiro hissed, coming between them, stroking himself and Lance together until Shiro was just as sensitive and Lance was whining pitifully in his ear.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Shiro murmured, apologetic now as he let them both go.

Lance was panting against his neck, but only shook his head slightly. “It was good,” he reassured.

Shiro huffed. He went to wrap his arms around Lance but startled when Lance suddenly jerked away and started riffling through Shiro’s pockets.

“It’s so fucking hot in here!” Lance grossed, fishing for the keys before holding them up triumphantly.

“Hold me,” Lance commanded as he twisted over the console.

Obediently, Shiro held Lance’s hips steady as he arched his back and somehow got the keys into the ignition and the air conditioning on full blast without leaving Shiro’s lap.

When he finally settled back his cheeks where flushed even more, but he looked stupidly pleased with himself nonetheless.

“I probably have heatstroke, you know,” Lance chastised, but he was grinning and accepted Shiro’s apologetic kiss with grace.

“I love you,” Shiro whispered against Lance’s mouth, knowing Lance wouldn’t mind the nonsequitur.

“I love you, too,” Lance murmured back, tilting his head forward a little to initiate another kiss.

They sat like that for several long minutes, sharing kisses despite the heat as they let the car cool down and their heartbeats turn back to normal.


End file.
